wildonesfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:HaruyukiKuroba
The Ultimate WildOnesThunderHackZ JCRVHELPER is the Official WildOnesThunderHackZ in this site. *Please do not disturb him while he is working. *Please do not hurt him by words. *Please do not use obscene words and images in this wiki and his messages. *Please do not use foul language and be gentle all the times. *Please do not insult him. *Please do not ask him free hacks. *Be welcoming and gentle and generous all times. If you have any problems or something you want to lead him, please leave a message by click here lol what is infected weapon? 01:55, August 21, 2011 (UTC) sorry forget to log in 01:56, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Jet Jet does nothing but it can be hacked so theres no need to put "infected weapon". others weapons can be like that bacause the weapons cant be hacked 02:05, August 21, 2011 (UTC) it couldnt even be used in alpha 02:09, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Unblock Hi JCRVHELPER! I'm going to unblock your vandal account called User:Jan Carlo Velasco147583. Please reply to me if that's your real account because we will be in big trouble if that is not you. Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 00:34, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Done Your vandal account has been unblocked. We have put welcome user page to you! Feel free to use back your account! Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 10:25, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Admin Administrators must at least be in this wiki for 5 months. However, I will give you rollback rights tomorrow! Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 13:55, August 22, 2011 (UTC) admin we are going to be admins in october... meanwhile, we have to practice tamplates and be better in english... 15:14, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Bureau I can't give rights to you if I'm not a bureaucrat. Bureaucrat has the special ability that you can make others to be a rollback or something. Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 00:38, August 25, 2011 (UTC) If you don't think I am a bureaucrat, this image proves. Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 00:42, August 25, 2011 (UTC) next time next time if u want to put vandalise table then put it on talk page because removing the whole content of user page is also a vandalism.... 16:20, August 27, 2011 (UTC) answer wildoneshelper made me he saw a button saying give chatmod status and he clicked it and me with wildoneshelper became chat mods 03:08, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ask him ask him but there are few rules: u cant spam insult and abuse ur power when ur chat mod or the power will be taken down 03:31, August 28, 2011 (UTC) gtg i got to go so i be later 03:52, August 28, 2011 (UTC) What's your IP address I'm not sure what your IP address is but I found a similar action about you whilst address is 220.255.1.43. If your IP address starts from 220.255.1. with numbers starting between 40-50, please reply me in my talk page. If not, please also reply me in my talk page. We block the IP address to prevent a new vandalism wave. Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 11:22, August 28, 2011 (UTC) yes yes there is i find: *ability icon: skunk *ability icon: rhino *skunks fart 00:14, August 30, 2011 (UTC) lets chat lets chat 00:24, August 30, 2011 (UTC)